


The Story Of Steve & Danny

by writingcreature



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends to Lovers, M/M, fan video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 15:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13437876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingcreature/pseuds/writingcreature
Summary: When Steve and Danny met, they had no clue what they would get themselves into. This video is telling a story of its own. Some scenes are cut differently. After what Steve and Danny have been through, they deserve a happy ending but see for yourself.





	The Story Of Steve & Danny




End file.
